Sober Companions/Transcript
Sherlock Holmes (phone): Watson? Joan Watson (phone): How's the headache? Holmes (phone): No, nothing helps. I was just about to submit and hope that a long rest helps. That's not why you called, is it? Watson (phone): No. Hannah Gregson just found her roommate strangled in her house. Hannah Gregson: I got to call Maddie's parents. They were gonna come down next month for her birthday. Captain Gregson: It's all right. We got people notifying the family. Can you think of anybody that would've wanted to hurt Maddie? Hannah: She was a third-grade teacher and about the nicest person I ever met. Captain Gregson: Any men in her life? Hannah: No, not that I know of. Uh, her boyfriend moved to Argentina a couple months ago. She took it pretty hard. I don't think she'd even been on a date since he left. This doesn't make sense. Captain Gregson: Right. Uh, anything out of the ordinary when you came home? Anything out of place? Anything? Hannah: When I saw her, like, the second before I realized I thought it was weird. The way she was sitting, like, like she was posed. Nothing about her looked right. I, I don't know how to describe it. Captain Gregson: Are we getting anything from inside? Detective Bell: No signs of forced entry. Nothing valuable looks to be missing. CSU's still working, but I'm not getting my hopes up. All the chatter's about how careful this guy must've been. Captain Gregson: All right. I want you to stay with Paige and me tonight. All right? Hannah: Yeah. Watson: You're still right where I left you. I thought you'd be in her room by now. Holmes: I was, but I came back. Watson: Why? Holmes: Her clothes. This blouse, expensive. These dress pants, they're cheap. Loose. The shoes, strange, they're they're out of fashion. Watson: Jewelry is mismatched, too. You think the killer dressed her. Holmes: We can check with Hannah, but I've been inside this woman's closet, and I don't think anything she's wearing belonged to her. Watson: If the killer brought the outfit, what's the significance? It's not overtly sexual or flattering. Holmes: I don't think he dressed her for himself. I think he dressed her for us. There's dried blood on these pants. But it's old. It's not from anything that happened tonight. And look. This dark hair on her shoulder, what's that doing on a blonde woman? Look. Pinpricks of blood behind her earlobes. These amethyst studs were forced through postmortem. Watson: She didn't have pierced ears. Holmes: No, but the killer was determined to get the earrings on. He wouldn't settle for an incomplete picture. She's not been dressed, she's been decorated. And every ornament matters. Watson: You think everything she's wearing was taken from other women? Holmes: Not just other women. Other murder victims. If I'm right, this is not just a homicide. This is a serial killer announcing himself. Gregson: For the last five years, a serial killer has been preying on women in New York, in Pennsylvania and New Jersey. You've all been trying to find him. You just didn't know it. Holmes: Trenton and Allentown saw multiple women go missing in 2014 and 2016 respectively. Nobody seemed to think that these disappearances were orchestrated by the same person. Older Detective: Uh, what makes you think they are? Holmes: He told us. Last night Maddie Williams was strangled at her home in Brooklyn. She was found dressed in ten individual garments and pieces of jewelry, and they all seemed to have come from missing women. Gregson: All the women on this top line, we either have a DNA match or a photo from social media where they're seen wearing something Ms. Williams had on. Holmes: We're still trying to determine where the belt, earrings and watch came from. It's possible there's more victims out there. Older Detective: So, why the coming-out party? Is he planning on picking up the pace? Gregson: It's not unusual for serials to seek police attention. Zodiac, Son of Sam, they wrote letters. This might just be his way of waving at us. But my gut tells me we better buckle up for more. Older Detective: Well, I've been on this three years. I need to see the crime lab reports, 'cause I can't do anything else with what I've got. Gregson: You're gonna get all of it. We're gonna share, and we're gonna share alike. But let's be clear, this office is running point. This guy is active here, now. Your bosses, the FBI, we all agree. We're all pulling together on this. Holmes: So we'll start with the obvious. Does anyone have a prime suspect in any of these disappearances? Watson: How'd it go? Gregson: Well, we had nothing. Now we have seven times as much nothing. Bell: Well, we've got something. Just to be thorough, we had the lab check all the DNA samples against closed cases, not just open ones, and we got a hit on the strap from the watch Ms. Williams was wearing. Watson: It belonged to Ashley Jenkins. She was killed in East Rutherford five years ago. She never went missing. She was found strangled in her home like Maddie. Holmes: The case was closed? Bell: Police in New Jersey collared her husband, Graham. A jury convicted him. Gregson: He's in prison? Bell: Has been for four and a half years. Holmes: Mrs. Jenkins would be one of our killer's first victims. Bell: And I think he might have made a rookie mistake, too. There's reason to believe he got caught in the act. Gregson: What do you mean? Watson: At the trial, Graham Jenkins said he came home and found his wife's body. There was plastic tubing around her neck, again, like Maddie Williams. He said he saw a man running out the back door just as he was walking in. Gregson: He got a look at our guy? Bell: Sounds like it. But no one was interested in his story. Holmes: I am. Gregson: All right. Why don't you guys see if you can find out whose belt and earrings Ms. Williams had on. You and I are going to New Jersey. It's time someone finally listened to what Graham Jenkins has to say. Holmes: How's Hannah? Gregson: She didn't get much sleep last night. Paige is looking after her. She's a tough kid. Puts on a brave face, but... Holmes: You're not fooled. Events like this can be a trigger. Gregson: Yeah. Holmes: It'd be a good idea if she went to a meeting. Gregson: How's your recovery going? Your other one. You don't look so good. Holmes: Oh. Uh, I've been dealing with a headache since yesterday, but I'm fine. What? Gregson: Someone told me once, don't be fooled by a brave face. Guard: Captain Gregson? Graham Jenkins: That's, yeah. The tubing. That's the same thing that was wrapped around Ashley's neck. Gregson: We read the transcripts from your trial, Mr. Jenkins. Is there anything else you can tell us about what the guy looked like, the guy who ran from your house? Jenkins: No. Just...he was tall and white. I think. Holmes: You're not sure? Jenkins: I think about it all the time. I don't want to, but I do. I live that moment over and over. When I'm asleep, I dream about it. Sometimes he's tall and white. A lot of times, he's not. It's different. At this point, I just don't know. The fact that this woman was killed the same way, do you think that might be enough to reopen my case? There's more than the M.O. Jenkins: That's Ashley's. Where did you get that? Gregson: Ms. Williams was wearing it. Holmes: Mr. Jenkins, we're going to contact your lawyer, we're going to contact the state's attorney, and tell them what we know. And then we're gonna find the man who killed your wife. Jenkins: There's something else you should know. He, he wrote to me. The killer, he wrote me a letter. Gregson: When was this? Jenkins: Uh, two years ago. He didn't sign it, of course, but it was from him. It said, "You were never meant to take the fall. Sorry about that." That's all it said. Holmes: You still have it? Jenkins: My lawyer does. He tried to get me a new trial, but they said it's not proof of anything. They said I need proof. Gregson: Then we'll find some. Krista: They're ours. No question about it. They're also really tiny. I can't believe you tracked these all the way back to my store. Bell: Yeah, it wasn't easy. We're hoping it'll be worth it. We want to identify everyone who ever bought a pair of those. Krista: You said you're investigating a homicide? Is it the serial killer thing I saw on the news? Did these belong to someone he killed? Bell: All we can say at the moment is that the case is very important. That's why we want everything you've got on your customers, all your sales records. Krista: Yeah, I, I wish I could help, but we're pretty Stone Age here. This is, like, my personal computer. We don't have a great inventory system or a way to track repeat customers or anything. Watson: You do take credit cards, though. Those records might have the kind of information we're looking for. Krista: You're welcome to everything we've got. But a lot of our sales are cash, and those they're a mess. On the plus side, I've only got two employees. You should talk to them. They both worked here when we sold those earrings. They might remember something. Here. Bell: They might remember all the people who ever bought these earrings? Krista: Well, we only sold like six pair, and they went quick. I got them from this really cool designer up in Albany. We got them in it was last Thanksgiving. I remember because I wanted the designer to make more for the holiday rush, but she was too busy. Watson: I don't suppose you still have the security footage from back then? Krista: I don't have anything from last week. We reuse the tapes to save money. Sorry. Watson: You've been busy. Holmes: Decorating. Not deducing. I had hoped that one of these mundane horror stories would provide a handhold, but so far all I've encountered is subpar paperwork. There's been one promising oddity. Watson: "You were never meant to take the fall. Sorry about that." Holmes: Graham Jenkins received it in prison. He believes it's from the man who killed his wife. Of course, it wasn't signed, and it was so woefully mishandled that there's no chance of forensic analysis revealing the author's identity. If it is genuine, if the killer did send it, it was likely to torment Mr. Jenkins. What intrigued me was the postmark. Watson: It was sent from Vietnam. Holmes: There's nothing here to suggest a South Asian connection, but I could be just missing it. Do you have any better reason for optimism? Watson: Not really. The belt that Maddie was wearing came from a homeless woman in Hoboken. Holmes: So far, his victim profile includes prostitutes, teachers, addicts, college students. This man does not discriminate. It suggests that killing is more about sport than it is a rage against a certain type. Watson: There wasn't even an open police file on this. Just some social worker's report. Probably a dead end. Holmes: Any progress with the earrings? Watson: Um, they came from a little shop in Williamsburg. The owner wasn't much help, but I pulled security footage from a bank down the block that had exterior cameras. It's a long shot, but if the earrings were not a gift, and if she walked past the bank, we may be able to use facial recognition software to run the footage against missing persons cases. Holmes: So we could end up with another thin file of stale police work to pointlessly put on my walls. Watson: There has got to be a pattern here somewhere. I just don't know if we're going to find it tonight. When's the last time you slept? Holmes: Night before last. Watson: And that headache you've been fighting? Holmes: That's worse. Watson: Unrelated, I'm sure. Holmes: I'll rest when I find this man. Watson: I want to find him, too, but we have to pace ourselves. Holmes: I'll retire to my sensory deprivation chamber for one hour, that's it. Watson: I'll go through the footage. If anything jumps out, I'll come and get you. Watson: You're wearing the same clothes. You never did get into the tank, did you? Instead, you came up here to scrub through security footage on these monitors, which we both know is bad for your PCS. Holmes: I found her. Watson Who? Holmes: The woman who bought the earrings. Watson: I don't see a bag from the jewelry store. Holmes: It must be in her purse or her pocket, because that's her. Watson: How can you be sure? Holmes: Because I've seen her before. So have you. Her name is Polly Kenner. Michael asked me to look into her disappearance last month. I thought she'd run away. I was wrong. Michael Rowan: Hi. What are you doing here? Holmes: We have to talk. Rowan: Okay. Come on in. Holmes: I should begin with an apology. Rowan: For what? Not returning a text? Holmes: No. I, um, I'm here about the uh, the case you asked me to look into, the disappearance of Polly Kenner. I should have paid it closer attention. There's been a development. Rowan: What's up? Holmes: Too early to say for certain, but I think she might be dead. Rowan: What? What do you mean, you think? Holmes: A woman was murdered two nights ago in Brooklyn. She um, she was dressed in clothing taken from several different missing women, including one known murder victim. And the earrings that she was wearing were Polly's. Rowan: Do you have any idea who did it? Holmes: No, not yet. As I said, I'm uh, sorry that I dismissed your, uh your earlier worries that something like this might have happened. And I know it's late in coming, but this case has my undivided attention now, and I will find whoever's responsible. Rowan: Can you just um, keep me posted on how it's going? Holmes: Of course. You have my word. Watson: So? Holmes: Yeah, he did it. Not a doubt in my mind. Gregson: Sherlock was looking for this woman last month. And the guy he thinks killed her, he's a friend? Watson: No. Michael is someone he just knows from the program. Gregson: Well, this guy, he knows Sherlock works for the police, 'cause Sherlock talked about it at meetings. He dangled this stuff under Sherlock's nose, only Sherlock doesn't bite. So, the next time he strikes, he does it closer to home. He murders my daughter's roommate to make sure he's got our attention. Is that about the long and short of it? Watson: We think he must have dug into Sherlock's life until he found someone he was drawn to. Gregson: Guy must be a hell of an actor to fool your partner like that. Watson: We think he fooled a lot of people, including police in three different states. The important thing now is that we're onto him. Gregson: If we want to lock this guy up, we're gonna need a lot more. Asking a detective to look into the disappearance of someone he claimed was a friend doesn't prove anything. Probably makes him look less guilty. Watson: Sherlock's at home right now. He's calling everyone he knows in the program. If Michael has spoken to any of them, confessed any urges, we might get some traction. Gregson: Marcus in the loop yet? Watson: He's sifting through the files. He's trying to make connections. So far, this is all we've got on Michael. Gregson: This guy drives a GTI? Watson: Yeah. Why? Gregson: We got to talk to Hannah right now. Hannah: That's the guy that hit my car. It was parked on the street in front of my place. He clipped it. Captain Gregson: Hannah called me, asked me if I had a repair guy I liked. She said the car that hit hers was a GTI. Hannah: Maddie saw him leaving a note on my windshield. She talked to him. Watson: You're sure? Hannah: We exchanged insurance information. He texted me the next day. Offered to pay for the repairs out of pocket, and and then he asked me out. Captain Gregson: He what? Hannah: It was just supposed to be coffee, but that's where I was when Maddie...I went to meet him. But he texted me, and he told me he couldn't make it. Watson: That must have been when he was at the house. Captain Gregson: Oh, you, you didn't know. I mean, sweetie, you couldn't have known. Hannah: What if I call him? Ask him for another date? I could wear a wire, see if I can get him to say anything. Watson: To tell you the truth, Hannah, we already have someone who's close to him. Hannah: Who? Captain Gregson: It's a long story, but keeping it need-to-know for right now. And Joan is right. We've already got our in. If we decide we need something more, you'll be the first to know. Watson: Can you excuse us for a few minutes? Watson: So, you think Hannah's positive I.D. will get us a warrant so we can look into Michael? Gregson: Oh, it's enough to make me want to murder the guy, but get a warrant? Watson: He shopped the Kenner case to Sherlock, and then he started circling Maddie and Hannah. Gregson: He has a clean record, a good job, no demonstrable connection to the ten other open cases out there. I'll try to find a friendly judge, but I'm telling you right now, we're gonna need more. Watson: You're decorating again? Holmes: Wallpaper's a little better. So, none of our mutual acquaintances in recovery had a harsh word to say about Michael. So I sought out his financials, as well as his cell phone and Internet metadata, for the last ten years. Watson: I know for a fact that we haven't gotten a warrant yet, so where did that come from? Holmes: Our hacker friends at Everyone. They may be a loose coalition of basement-dwelling anarchists, but they're no fans of serial killers. Would you like to know what it cost? Watson: Oh, God. Do I have to shave your head again? Holmes: Nothing. They forewent my ritual humiliation and provided this gratis. It was almost enough to restore my faith in humanity. Watson: Give me the highlights. Holmes: Michael was on a business trip to Da Nang the same month that Graham Jenkins received a letter of apology from Vietnam. Watson: I see that you circled a lot of his credit card activity here. Holmes: Those transactions correspond to dates and towns where women went missing. Watson: You know, I would feel a lot more optimistic about this if you had not obtained all of this illegally. Holmes: Even if I hadn't, matching his travel itinerary to the crimes would not be enough. That's just intellectual onanism, stroking our own suspicions without actually nailing him to the wall. And yet... Watson: We know the proof we need exists. Holmes: He keeps trophies from his victims. Watson: And I doubt he used all of his stash to dress up Maddie Williams. Holmes: If you could briefly set aside your objections to extrajudicial searches, perhaps we can go find the rest. Watson: You said that Michael goes to the gym every night. It's been two hours, and his car is still parked outside. Your headache's back? Holmes: Mmm. Watson: Did you bring your gabapentin with you? Holmes: I did not. Watson: Okay. I'm gonna take you home. We're gonna get some. Holmes: No, Watson. Watson: No, this is a bad idea. You look like you're dying. Holmes: There isn't any at home, either. Watson: Your scrip was for 90 days. You threw it out. Holmes: It was affecting my work. Watson: And your headaches aren't? Holmes: Listen. This man, this man caught me in a moment of weakness. And since then, I've sat across tables from him. I've been to meetings with him. He's been to our home. I am not going to let him take another life. Watson: Fine. You want to see this thing through? There's a pharmacy around the corner. I'm going to go fill your scrip. You're going back on gabapentin tonight. I'll be back in ten minutes. Rowan: I thought she would never leave. Holmes (voice mail): I can't take your call at the moment, so please leave a message. Rowan: You're awake. Holmes: What'd you do to me? Rowan: I didn't do anything. Holmes: So, why am I in a hospital? Rowan: You were in the car. You lunged at me. You passed out. You're in bad shape. You're better now. Take it easy. Holmes: If you hurt Watson... Rowan: She's fine. I didn't even come up to the car until she had walked away. She kept texting you, so I finally replied with one, "All is well. Be in touch soon". Holmes: So, I lost consciousness, so you drove me here? Rowan: Sherlock you have to believe me. When I asked you to look into Polly Kenner, I meant it. I thought it would do you good. Holmes: And what about the dozen or so other women that came before her? They for my benefit as well, were they? Rowan: No. They were for mine. You could say you had a hand in it, but for a long time, I've had these urges. Things that I knew were wrong. Things that I knew were bad. But it hurt not to do them. That's how I became a heroin addict. And that was worse, much worse. So I joined the program. The rest is like I told you. One night I was at a meeting, and I heard you share. And I began to focus on my work, use it to stay clean. I just never told you what my work was. You know, it's funny. You may be the only person who can really understand that it's not the work that motivates you to stay clean. Like, when you kick heroin, you wonder if you'll ever have that feeling again. You know, that itch that you can't wait to scratch. That's what those women were for me. That's what they gave me back. And it worked. For a while. Holmes: Not anymore? Rowan: Getting away with murder is an incredible feeling. But it got easy. A few months back, I began to want to use again, so I figured I needed to up the stakes. Holmes: So, is that where I come in? Rowan: You actually called me. I had my hands full with Polly. You just popped up on my phone, and it clicked. We could help each other. Holmes: If you really want to test yourself, why don't you tell me where you disposed of her? We can see how well you covered your tracks. Rowan: No, you, you're not getting it. This isn't about the work that got me through in the past. I need this now, Sherlock. So do you. I mean, you've been struggling, obviously, and I, I know you've been thinking about using lately. We may be completely different people, but we share one very big thing in common. Please take care of yourself. We need each other. Watson: You should go lie down. Try and sleep. Holmes: I think I've been unconscious enough for one day. Watson: You were abducted by a serial killer. You're lucky to be alive. Actually, according to your medical chart, you barely are. You'd be strapped to a hospital bed in St. Bede's right now if I didn't know their head of internal medicine. Holmes: I understand that, but I... Watson: Your blood pressure and heart rate are way up. Your cortisol levels are awful. You're not just suffering from PCS. This is clinical fatigue now. Holmes: I told you what Michael said. Watson: He thinks he's playing some kind of game with you. I don't even know why you're engaging with him. Listen, you're making terrible decisions right now because you're not thinking clearly. But I am, and I'm telling you, you have to get better to be better. Holmes: You're right about all that. But Michael didn't just tell me why he was doing what he's doing. He also said that I was on the phone with him when he had his hands full with Polly Kenner. It was a slip. He's given us something to work with. So help me finish this. Holmes: And, finally, D3-A25, A6-1B6. Watson: Are you sure? Holmes: Even in my present state, I'm able to recognize my own phone number and read out loud. Watson: Then this one's weird. It was the first call between you and Michael? Holmes: I don't recall the date, but unless his metadata's been manipulated, that's correct. Watson: The cell tower that connected you on Michael's end was out in Willowbrook. Polly Kenner didn't work out in Staten Island, did she? Holmes: No. When I looked into her disappearance, her entire existence revolved around a ten-block area in Greenpoint. Watson: Then I guess this one is probably not related. Holmes: Again, he said he had his hands full with Polly Kenner when I called. This is the only time we spoke when he wasn't in a dense, urban area. What if he was in these woods, burying her? Watson: One cell tower is not enough to triangulate his precise position. Holmes: I've been in the man's office. I can tell you that each of these calls is routed near a construction project his firm is working on. Watson: You really think he'd pick a spot he could be linked to? Holmes: Where would you bury a dead body? Somewhere you've never been before or somewhere you knew you wouldn't be disturbed? Foreman: Hey, can I help you, fellas? Gregson: You the boss here? Captain Gregson, NYPD. Tell the guys to knock it off with the saw. You're spooking the dogs. Foreman: Hey, Terry. Listen, whatever this is, my crew's a good bunch. I mean, I'm not sure everybody's got their I's dotted on their paperwork... Bell: This isn't anything like that. Foreman: Why you got dogs on my job site? Gregson: Your guys aren't the only people who have access to this place. Or to these woods. Come on. Bell: Do me a favor. Stick around, all right? Everything from here to the expressway is in bounds. So go slow. Let's take it east to west. Officer: Got something. Gregson: That didn't take long. Bell: You gotta be kidding me. Gregson: I want this whole area processed. He was here. Watson: They didn't find any fingerprints? Gregson: There weren't any. Whoever buried it wiped it clean. Watson: And CSU didn't collect any DNA samples? Bell: We took home plenty of dirt. The lab's gonna run some tests, but I'm not getting my hopes up. You could see where the guy raked up all his footprints. He was at the site pretty recently, but I doubt we'll ever know if Polly Kenner was really buried there. Gregson: Something spooked those dogs. They're not trained to react to lunch meat. Holmes: Could've been a dead animal. Or it was where he buried all of the missing women. The point is we were invited to that spot. Gregson: Invited? Holmes: The mannequin suggests that his remark wasn't a slip of the tongue after all, but he wanted us to find it. Watson: Why? Just to taunt you? Holmes: Actually, I think it was meant to encourage us. It's no fun for him if there aren't bloodhounds, literal and figurative, on his trail. Gregson: So he got what he wanted. What do you think he wants to do next? Holmes: No idea. Watson: Where are you going? Holmes: Going home. I'm spent. You should stay. There's probably a dozen angles I can't think of right now that should be considered. Watson: We'll pull traffic cam footage near the construction site. Maybe we'll get a sense of where he was headed when he moved the body. Holmes: Well, if you find something, or if the crime lab surprises us... Watson: I'll let you know. Uh, hold on. I'll find someone to take you home. Holmes: Oh, I'll be fine, thank you very much. I'll get a taxi. I'll sleep well knowing that you're on the case. Doron: It's been a while. Holmes: Yeah. But I'm not here to reminisce. Doron: Hmm. I heard you're working for the police now. Holmes: I consult. Doron: You work for them. Holmes: Fine. I'll, I'll go to Yevgeny. Doron: He doesn't change. You still don't have sense of humor. Holmes: That's all that $2,000 buys? Doron: It's all it buys you. You let me know if you find someone willing to offer a police discount for heroin. Don't be such a stranger. Come back and see us. Soon. Gregson: Crime lab finished processing everything from the grave site. They got nothing. Watson: No animal remains? Unidentified fibers? Gregson: We knew he wiped the mannequin down with rubbing alcohol. Now, soil analysis tells us he poured the stuff over every inch of dirt that might have had a clue buried in it. Watson: I was hoping the mass spec would tell us something interesting about the paint he used for these eyes. Gregson: Off the shelf. Not color-matched. Buy it anywhere. Where's your discard pile? Watson: That would be the whole table. This case is just different. The main reason he kills is to get away with it, so premeditation is the whole point. We're just gonna have to watch and catch him when he's making his next move, because this guy just does not leave any evidence behind. Gregson: Well, that's gonna be tough. Judge just denied our request for an eavesdropping warrant and a video surveillance warrant. Watson: What about everything that Sherlock heard? Gregson: Judge said she wouldn't consider hearsay evidence because Sherlock was hospitalized with neurological issues. The only bit of good news I can tell you is Graham Jenkins is gonna be released. I just talked to the D.A. out in Trenton. They're filing paperwork tomorrow. Everything okay? Watson: I don't know. It's Sherlock. I should go. Gregson: Joan. Get some sleep yourself. Go. Watson: Okay. Watson: What's going on? Are you okay? Holmes: I wouldn't say so, no. Watson: What is that? Holmes: It's heroin. Bought some after I left the precinct. I was going to tell you, but I didn't think you'd approve. You can relax. It's not for me. It's for him. Watson: You're thinking about dosing Michael. Holmes: It is a rare advantage to know a killer's mind. To know his greatest weakness. A little taste should do it. Watson: Do what? Holmes: Unmoor him. He thinks he knows sobriety. What it takes to achieve it, maintain it. He doesn't. He's played a neat game so far, but this this will knock him off his stride. If you think I'm not aware how repulsive my plan is, weaponizing heroin to undo a fellow addict, I assure you, I am. But I feel I have little choice. Watson: He would taste it in most liquids. We could maybe mix it with some condiments... Holmes: No, I'm not asking you to help. You've taken the Hippocratic oath. I know that. Watson: I also know that he's murdered 14 women and we can't prove it. So, if this is what we have to do to stop him, I'm fine with it. Holmes: He's not home. Watson: You hope. Holmes: We've sent two different messengers to his door. How much more certain we gonna be if we send a third? I'm gonna go in the back. Watson: No, no. I will. Holmes: Even half asleep, I'm twice as fast with a dead bolt as you are. Watson: Yeah, but I'm the one with 20 grams of heroin in my purse, so if you think I'm gonna leave that with you, you can think again. You be the lookout. And, you know, try and look out this time. Holmes (phone): Hello? Rowan (phone): You can tell your partner she can waste as much time in there as she wants, but she's not going to find anything. I've already left New York. Holmes (phone): Where are you? Rowan (phone): Come on. I wouldn't be doing either of us any favors if I made life that easy. Holmes (phone): You've got a very wrongheaded conception of what constitutes a favor. But that's okay, 'cause I'll find you anywhere. Rowan (phone): It's funny. You sound better already. You're not fooling me. Holmes (phone): Oh, no? Rowan (phone): Yeah, I saw you in that hospital bed the other night. I know the truth. You need time. And as it turns out, I can give it to you. In fact, I am giving it to you. Holmes (phone): So, what does that mean? Rowan (phone): That means these past few days have been exactly what I hoped for. I, I feel like myself again. So I'm going to go away for a while, but I'll be back. I want to give you time to get better. But while I'm away, you have my word I won't hurt anyone. Holmes (phone): 'Cause your word means so much to me. Rowan (phone): I'm your friend, Sherlock. I'll never lie to you. Holmes (phone): You're going to die in prison. Holmes: My car's here. Watson: You have refills for all your medications? Holmes: They have pharmacies in Vermont. I'm sorry. Leaving you to deal with this on your own. Watson: Taking a break from everything is smart. It's what your doctor wanted. Besides, we have no shortage of people looking into Michael now. Every move he made. We'll close this. You'll be back soon enough. You'll be better. Holmes: Don't make a habit of that while I'm gone. Watson: What? Holmes: Wishful thinking. Watson: Call me when you get there. Category:Transcripts